Delays Lead to
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Defer no time, delays have dangerous ends. William Shakespeare


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: _Defer no time, delays have dangerous ends._ - William Shakespeare

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Delays Lead to...**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

13 Fairdawn 1009

I crossed my arms as I forced myself to listen to Susan chattering more at Lucy, Thalia, and Tuulea (not to mention the rest of the ladies) about her plans for my wedding. I was more than half-positive that the guest list had grown (again) after Oreius and I had to agree to move the wedding out (again) after we missed our last date due to a bunch of stupid Ogres. That was a fun way to spend what should have been our wedding day…not. Of course, it was better than enduring the company of sneering and plotting Calormene Tarkaans (why can't we ever entertain Calormene who aren't spying for the Tisroc?) instead of getting married in Quickening.

"That sounds good, don't you think, Kat?"

I had no idea what they were talking. And what did I do? The same thing I'd been doing since the matchmakers began the wedding planning avalanche. I gave them a little smile and then stood up. "I think I should go see what Oreius is up to." And then I quite happily fled the wedding planning with a relieved Ptah on my heels.

Once we were far enough away to be free of the planning ripples, Ptah nudged me. I ignored the smug look in his golden eyes. "And just where are we hiding this time, Your Highness?"

"What is Oreius doing?"

"The General is in the meeting, remember?"

I grimaced. The meeting was between Oreius, Peter and Edmund, Stonebrook, Peridan, and several very skittish Sisemaalian ambassadors. I had purposely avoided that meeting. Just the two Centaurs probably had them on edge…they tended to turn an interesting and somewhat alarming shade of white when I was present. New hiding place… "I think Pepin could use a nice ride. Stretch his legs."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"We have to go back."

I glanced at Ptah then went back to shading my sketch of Solon. Ardon and Alithia's little colt was growing bigger and exploring more by the day. Of course, he's only turning four months tomorrow so he still was in the adorable, non-talking but lots of babbling stage. Although, his grin was sweet enough to get him out of trouble whenever he wandered from his mama's side. I put the final touches to the sketch then stored it and my pencils in the travel pack I had fetched from my wardrobe. The sun was hanging low in the sky and we had probably missed dinner and if we hadn't, we would by the time we got back to the Cair.

Sighing, I stretched then studied my ring again. Tomorrow I would be engaged to Oreius for four months and we had hoped to be wed two months ago. Of course, that was when it was still a relatively small wedding. And we just had to give our word that we wouldn't elope. Much as he loves me, I doubt Oreius would break his word just because I was getting tired of wedding planning…and putting him in a position where he'd have to choose between me and his word is not something I want to do to him. Not to mention it'd be a rotten way to start married life.

I looked at Ptah and sighed again. "Let's go home. Our absence has no doubt been noted and will require an accounting." Then my stomach growled. I ignored Ptah's amusement as I saddled Pepin then mounted up and turned the gelding's head toward home.

The deepening shadows testified that sunset was well upon us by the time Pepin cantered into the courtyard. I turned him over to one of the Fauns whom Pepin actually liked and then I dismissed Ptah before venturing inside. Fortunately, no one was waiting on the steps to scold me, which meant they were all still preoccupied with the skittish diplomats and dinner. There was now hope I could eat something before I had to listen to the "you really shouldn't run off by yourself like that" speech…again.

I opened the doors to my quarters and immediately sighed. Oreius only flicked his tail as he watched me. His arms were folded over his chest and he had the extremely serious look on his face this time. So much for avoiding the speech until after I ate. "Where did you go?"

"I went to a meadow on the south side of the Cair."

"Alambiel."

"I took Ptah. I wasn't alone."

The Kentauri merely arched an eyebrow. "No, but who else knew where you were? All your note said was that you had gone out for a ride and would return before dark."

"Which I did. It's only sunset. And I needed some time to myself." I also didn't want to have this conversation (note to self: apologize to the girls and Thalia and Tuulea for any worry I caused them). Rising on tiptoe, I pecked Oreius on the cheek. "Next time I'll try to remember to draw you a treasure map."

He scowled but it wasn't one of the he-meant-business ones and I smiled. Oreius pulled me into a tight hug. My ribs groaned. Oh no, wait, that was my stomach attempting to communicate with whales. Perfect…just what I wanted my fiancé to hear when he's holding me and was about to kiss me. My cheeks heated as Oreius released me. He chuckled. "I will see about finding supper for you. Join me in the solarium when you are ready."

"Thank you. I promise to hurry."

"I am certain you will." He grinned. "I will make sure there is chocolate cake."

My stomach wailed louder and I covered my eyes with my hand as Oreius chuckled once more then left. Somehow that was more embarrassing now that we're engaged… Then I snickered. It was pretty funny once he was gone. My stomach was communicating with whales again so I decided to hurry with cleaning up.

Oreius had more than kept his word when I finally joined him in the solarium. When a Centaur decides to make sure you're well-fed, there's never a truly small amount to choose from. I nodded to the second plate and goblet. "I thought you would've already dined at the banquet, Kentauri."

"No, the ambassadors were invited to a private dinner with the Four and a few other guests, Peridan and Marsalla among them. I had thought to dine with you and then I learned that you had decided to flit off from the Cair." Oreius raised an eyebrow at me and I tried very hard not to snicker at his description.

"You know it wasn't so much flitting as a decent canter and occasional gallop from the Cair. Your description would have people thinking I was a bird."

"A rare Bird of Paradise."

I hide my grin behind my goblet as I took a sip of cool wine. It wasn't often that Oreius called me by a pet name other than his favorites of Minx, Milis Cantalach (it's still an oxymoron), and Chéadsearc (or its variants of sweet/sweetheart). I rather liked this one. There was a distinct gleam in his dark eyes when I looked at him again. "Flatterer. I did manage to finish my sketch, though."

Oreius chuckled but allowed the change in conversation. I managed to steer us away from talking about the wedding throughout the meal until we had moved in front of the fire with a slice of chocolate cake and coffee for me. The cake was good. I leaned against Oreius' shoulder. "Tuulea wants us to join the family for dinner tomorrow."

"I see." Oreius pressed a kiss against my temple. "And just what will you talk about since you have no desire to speak of the wedding?"

I pulled away from him. "That's not true."

"Then there is a different reason you have avoided speaking of it tonight?" He held his hand out. An invitation and a request, I knew that much even before he added, "Tell me where your thoughts are, Alambiel, please."

I stalled for time by taking a scalding gulp of coffee. "It's not that I don't want to talk about the wedding. I just…"

He didn't answer until I finally placed my hand in his and allowed him to tug me close again. "What is it? You are not happy, Alambiel. I can tell and I have noticed you've been less…enthusiastic about the wedding since we had to reschedule it to next week."

We were supposed to get married in exactly seven days. I had been hoping that I could survive just seven more days of the wedding planning hoopla (Susan was already plotting how to turn the decorations for Lucy's birthday the day after tomorrow into wedding-appropriate decorations…last I heard she was still arranging for the final decorations to be put up the day before the wedding.) I opened my mouth to assure him I was fine…and that's not what came out. "It's too much. The guest list is growing by the hour like a creepy and beribboned infestation of fungus. At the last count, Narnia's coming along with Archenland and the Islands. Actually, Susan's trying to decide if she can afford to _not_ invite the Calormene dignitaries to stay for the wedding. I can't imagine that going well, can you? And Lucy was wondering if an hour for toasts would be long enough, especially with Calormene guests. I can imagine how such a toast would go, "we're lying profusely by saying we are happy to be present at the wedding of two demons and may you have many little demons." Of course, there would be a lot of useless and difficult to understand platitudes and maxims thrown in as well in an attempt to cover their disgust at the happy event."

I managed to stop the word overflow when Oreius cupped my face between his hands. "Alambiel." He touched his forehead to mine and I closed my eyes. His low rumble filled my ears. "Sweetheart, why did you not mention this before?"

"We agreed to let Susan and Tuulea plan the wedding. Apparently their enthusiasm grows by the month." I opened my eyes. "There are going to be so many people now. And I… All I want is to be married to you. I know, I know I'm the Princess Royal but this isn't the same as Peter's wedding. If I had ever been able to figure out a way to abdicate being the Princess Royal, I would have."

Oreius brushed his lips against mine then pulled me closer so I was leaning against his chest. I closed my eyes again as I listened to his steady heartbeat. At least one of us isn't panicking over the number of strangers, I mean, guests at the wedding. Oreius pet my hair. "Tell me what you would have preferred."

"Basically what we had planned for Quickening. I have my dress, all I really wanted was a small, private wedding with our friends and family in attendance, you know, the people who matter to us. But that ship sailed two months ago. Now, we've boarded the large and crowded ship." I grimaced as I realized how whiny I must sound. I straightened then kissed him. "But, it doesn't matter. I can put up with the crowd so long as I get to marry you next week and then the wedding planning will be behind us."

He looked a little skeptical now. His eyes searched mine as he asked, "Are you certain you will be all right?"

I smiled, putting an effort into making it more cheery and excited. "Yes. If we can keep the Fell off the guest list, I'll be fine." I kissed him again then stood up because I wanted too much to stay with him. "Goodnight, Oreius. Don't forget that Tuulea has decided we're joining them for dinner tomorrow." He followed me to the door then grabbed my hand before I could leave. I squeezed his hand without looking at him. "Talking about it helped, Kentauri. It's seven more days, six tomorrow. I can survive that long."

"Very well." He pressed a kiss against my cheek. "Goodnight, love."

At least, it couldn't get worse. Just six more days and a nightmare-sized crowd stood between me and finally getting married. I can survive that…I hope.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

16 Fairdawn 1009

Three more days. Just three more days. I had to keep reminding myself that this wedding planning man o' war would have to give up after three and a half days when Oreius and I finally marry. I re-read the passage about my parents' wedding. It, of course, had been the event of the decade considering it was the marriage of the Crown Prince (even more so since he was the sole heir) but it was as close as I could get to listening to my parents discuss their wedding since Tuulea had actually been away from the Cair when they wed. I was also delaying going down to sit in on an almost-last wedding planning meeting.

The knock on the door had me glancing at the water clock on the mantle. It was only half past second hour. I still had an hour before I absolutely had to go join Susan and Tuulea's wedding madness. "Come."

Oreius opened the door. I grinned, setting aside the book, as I stood to greet him. "Hi. I thought you had a bunch of meetings today. Did it become so boring you had to leave for health reasons?"

His grave look didn't change and I felt my grin slipping. What could possibly have happened now? No, surely, surely there couldn't be a serious problem…but that was a very grave look. Oreius sighed as he took my hand then guided me back to the settee. "You should sit."

Well, there went my grin. _Oh, please don't be wedding-related. Please._ "What's wrong?"

"I've received word from the jeweler making your wedding ring." Well, so much for not being related to the wedding. I just looked at him. Honestly, I wasn't sure I wanted to know what was wrong anymore. "Alambiel, I am afraid there has been some sort of problem with the ring. The message was not very specific aside from the fact it was damaged."

No wedding ring. Well, that was just perfect. "And there's no chance it will be repaired in time for the wedding?"

Oreius shook his head, looking even graver. "No. Especially if the jeweler finds he must remake the ring instead of simply repairing it."

"Could we…substitute a temporary ring? Just until the original is repaired or remade, of course." I was already cringing inside even as I spoke the words. I knew we couldn't wed without the ring.

The aghast look he gave me was already sounding the death knell on that frail plan. "We cannot. I chose the ring specifically for you and to use another, one that has not been chosen to suit the bride, it is an affront to you and tradition. And I do not think I could tolerate giving you an inferior or, worse, damaged ring to be the symbol of our union."

I had a feeling that would be his answer. Especially since Tuulea and Alithia had both explained how important certain aspects of the wedding ceremony were to Centaurs, the wedding ring in particular. It had to be just right and was specially chosen by the groom for his bride not just to represent their union but to represent how the groom sees his bride. Betrothal rings were often passed down through families but the actual wedding ring was always unique. Why did it have to be a problem with the wedding ring?

Squeezing Oreius' hand, I gave him a quick smile. "Well, I'm sure a delay of a few days won't be a disaster."

Oreius looked away from me. "I fear it will take longer than a few days."

No. "How long?"

"At least two weeks perhaps longer if the damage is irreparable."

The sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach was growing by the minute. "Longer. All right…have you told Susan yet?"

"I thought it would be best if we spoke to her together since she will no doubt have suggestions as to when we should move the wedding."

Three days. Three days until we're supposed to get married and now we have to move it again. Why were we running into so many delays? Did Murphy enjoy plaguing us that much?

"Alambiel?"

I stood up, still holding his hand, and tried my best to hide the nagging feeling that there was a reason, a bad one, that nothing was going right as far as our wedding. "We should do that now."

I kept trying to shake the feeling that all these delays might mean we won't actually get to the wedding. Still, I managed to paste on a pleasant smile when we found Susan. After Oreius explained what had happened, Susan took it in stride. "All right, let me check my calendar and see what we can do." She pulled out the large and already stuffed book that served as her day planner…and we were only in the second month of the new year. I looked at Oreius, trying not to feel too worried about what might happen to our next planned wedding date. He squeezed my hand. Susan glanced up at us. "Don't worry, I'm sure I can find a reasonable date that is still in summer. Oh, here we are, what about the twenty-seventh of Greenroof? That should give us plenty of time to make sure the ring is ready and to finish some of these last minute details at a more leisurely pace so it won't be so rushed."

Last week of Greenroof. When we were waiting for the Giants to make a move on our northern border and have a history of enemies testing our strength and willingness to defend our home in late Greenroof. What could possibly happen to delay the wedding next time? I shoved the grim thought away and nodded. "I think that should work. Oreius?"

"We will make it work."

I must not have looked as confident as I had hoped because Susan gave me a sympathetic smile and then patted my arm. "Don't worry, Kat. We'll make sure this time the wedding happens without any more delays."

_Defer no time, delays have dangerous ends._ I really wished I hadn't remembered that particular quote from the Bard. I tried to be positive. There wasn't much else that could go wrong… Although, I was pretty sure that guest list was going to be even longer on the 27th of Greenroof. Oh the horror.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **

******A/N2: Here's your challenge, all my lovely readers: Send me your suggestions and requests for one-shots and short stories to help me make 200 stories by Veterans' Day. :D **


End file.
